


Bucky is a grumpy cat

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a grumpy cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Based on a fill for Shrinkyclinks fest 2019For the line:"Bucky rolls his eyes at Sam and definitely doesn’t pout like Grumpy cat."





	Bucky is a grumpy cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not The Tea Party You Were Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397691) by [Blondie_Bluue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie_Bluue/pseuds/Blondie_Bluue). 



  
  



End file.
